criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Your Hair Down
Let Your Hair Down is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game and Mayfield. Also, it is the first case to take place in Little Germany—a district based in Mayfield. Plot Upon their entrance into the Mayfield Police Department, Chief Ferdinand Hollis alongside his daughter and intern Amanda Hollis introduce the player to two of the PD personnel: Karen Brooks and Seung-hyun Kang, a detective and agent respectively. The player is informed to have the two as their partners for their investigations in Mayfield. Amanda then informs them that they are in Little Germany, a district that can be described as a melting pot. One flaw this district has is that many of the people of other heritages are slowly dying out in mysterious ways. Karen and the player walk around the streets as Karen talks to them about some of the district's inhabitants, only to find the corpse of a German university student, Emmalime Schmidt found scalped in front of her own university. Faruq Rahman, the coroner, was only able to reveal that the killer was left-handed. The player also met two of their other co-workers: forensic and digital analysts Alyona Lobanova and Jun Huang respectively. Later, the team later received a mysterious package from Laliana Salvador, containing the murder weapon, a cake knife. Not only that, but Jun discovered that Wilhelmine Meyer had set up a malicious website about the victim. Stats Victim *'Emmaline Schmidt' (found scalped in front of a German university) Murder Weapon *'Cake Knife' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance * Profile *The suspect drinks beer Appearance * Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance * Profile *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer listens to German music. *This Killer's Profile hasn't been discovered yet. *This Killer's Profile hasn't been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Pile of Leaves) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (New Suspect: Marlene Schmidt) *Inform Marlene Schmidt of her daughter's murder. (New Crime Scene: German Bar; Prerequisite: Marlene Schmidt identified on Family Photo) *Investigate German Bar. (Clues: Tablet, Bar Receipt; Prerequisite: Marlene Schmidt interrogated) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Klaus Richter) *Talk to Professor Richter about his student. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Bar Receipt. (Result: Emmaline's Message; New Suspect: Wilhelmine Meyer) *Interrogate Wilhelmine about the victim giving her free alcohol. (Prerequisite: Emmaline's Message unraveled on Bar Receipt) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: University Card) *Examine University Card. (Result: Tainted Blood) *Analyze Tainted Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Anonymous Package. (Result: Cake Knife; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Analyze Cake Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cake Knife; New Suspect: Laliana Salvador) *See why Laliana sent the murder weapon to the team. (Prerequisite: Cake Knife analyzed) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Faded Thesis, Broken Pieces; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Thesis. (Result: Essay's Grade) *Talk to Klaus about the grade he gave the victim. (Prerequisite: Essay's Grade unraveled on Thesis) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Beer Bottle; New Crime Scene: Bar Lounge) *Investigate Bar Lounge. (Clues: Locked Radio, X-Ray, Faded Medal; Prerequisite: Beer Bottle restored) *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: Radio) *Analyze Radio. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German music) *Examine X-Ray. (Result: Marlene's Arm) *Talk to Marlene about her daughter breaking her arm. (Prerequisite: Marlene's Arm identified on X-Ray) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Medal of Honor; New Suspect: General Keller) *See why General Keller is at the bar. (Prerequisite: Medal of Honor unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Analyze Website Code. (09:00:00; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Interrogate Wilhelmine about the malicious website about the victim. (Prerequisite: Website Code analyzed) *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Broken Necklace, Locked Chest; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) *Talk to Laliana about the broken BFF necklace. (Prerequisite: BFF Necklace restored) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Execution Order) *See why the military wanted Emmaline dead. (Prerequisite: Chest unlocked) *Investigate Winged Lion Statues. (Clues: Emmaline's Hairband, Potted Plant; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Emmaline's Headband. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Examine Potted Plant. (Result: Shirt Button) *Analyze Shirt Button. (15:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Mayfield Category:Little Germany